Nightmare
by The-Queen-of-the-Pirates
Summary: Maka has a nightmare and turns to soul for comfort.  One shot. SoulXMaka


**WOOT! Three stories in one day! I'm on fire! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: If I did Soul and Maka would have gotten together already. They know they love each other.**

* * *

><p>"SOUL!" Maka clutched her fallen weapon close to her. "Soul why? Why did you do that? There were so many other ways that were less risky." He was bleeding profusely from a gash that ran all the way from his left shoulder to his right hip, it was easily an inch deep.<p>

The white-haired teen smiled a sharp-toothed grin at her, a line of blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth. "All the other ways would have left you vulnerable."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Baka, there was only a slight chance-"

"But still a chance. It would be uncool to give them even the slightest chance. Besides if I didn't protect my miester what kind of weapon would I be?" He asked in a weak voice.

It was a rhetorical question but she answered anyway. "One that wouldn't be bleeding right now." He tried to laugh but it came out more as a choked cry and the action seemed to cause him a lot of pain. "Soul, you better not give up or I'll kill you."

"Heh, irony."

"I wasn't being ironic."

He seemed to ponder something for a moment and then said, "Hey Maka."

"Ya Soul?" He motioned for her to come closer to him, she obliged and when she was close enough he reached up and kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled away and said, "I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul." She said as the tears poured even harder from her eyes. His skin was pale and his breathing was growing shallower by the second. As she watched the last of the light leached away from his eyes, leaving reflective glass orbs in its wake.

"SOOUL!" She screamed as she sat up in her bed. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her sheets were tangled around her tightly, suffocating her. She tore them off and realized tears were still leaking from her eyes, she wiped them away and slid out of her bed. _'It was just a dream.'_ She told herself, _'Just a dream.'_ Nevertheless she could not stop the shivers wracking her body. She quietly opened her door and walked down to the kitchen partly to get water and partly to just give her something to do. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a soft glow coming from the slightly opened door she walked in and saw Soul sorting through the refrigerator looking from something to eat. "Soul? What are you doing up?"

He jumped a little at her voice then answered. "Couldn't sleep, got hungry." He turned around and saw the tear tracks on her cheeks and her red eyes. "Maka are you ok? Have you been crying?"

She quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. When she shook her head he turned back to the fridge. He stood up strait nearly hitting his head on the fridge when he felt weight on his back and arms encircle his chest. "Uh, Maka..." Whatever words he was going to say next died in his throat as he felt warm tears soak through his thin nightshirt.

"Soul?"

He hesitated for a moment, her voice sounded so timid and fragile. "Uh, ya?"

"Don't ever leave me, ok?"

Having a guess at what her dream was about now he turned around and returned the embrace leaning his head on top of hers. "Ok." He answered.

She lifted her head up from his chest, her eyes were filled with tears and glistened with the child-like innocence of not wanting to be left alone. "Promise?"

Soul rarely got to see this side of her. It was so cute. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he resisted. "Promise." The relief in her eyes was so immense that he couldn't help it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her lips. She seemed a little shocked at first but then quickly kissed him back. When he pulled away her tears had dried and a warm smile took its place on her face.

"Soul... I love you." She said.

"I love you too Maka."

* * *

><p><strong>I love SoulXMaka.<strong>

**By the way I don't think I'm any good at romance so feel free to flame.**

**Soul: That was sappy.**

**Me: Shut up Soul!**

**R&R**


End file.
